Capital of Carnival
Main Article: Parade Expedition Required: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 Dragon: Rewards Items to Get Quests One of the Suite Prosper Bull: The dancer said that the monster at the carnival had been accompanied by ghosts. It looks like one of them is still here. Can you cope with it? * Banish any poltergeist from the Capital of Carnival. Prosper Bull: A poltergeist does not fit into my theory about the competitors' intrigues. And Samba's story is confirmed. I don't even know what to think. Ajkul's Clone Melissa: Combining magic and techniques of genetic engineering, we can get a clone of Ajkul, the ancient deity from the carnival in Mortose. And Prosper Bull will stop thinking about intrigues of his enemies and understand that we have confronted ancient forces. * Get 3 Ritual Potion from Dancer Samba. * Get 3 Priest's Dagger from Dancer Samba. * Assemble Ajkul's Clone. Melissa: Have you done it?! I can't believe my eyes. It means that the ancient monster somehow emerged right in the heart of the carnival procession. Where is it now? Restoring the Order Prosper Bull: You've succeeded in convincing me that a real monster was at the carnival. But it could have been done by my enemies! Couldn't it? Someone's still discouraging people trying to return to the venue of the carnival. And I've invested a lot of money there! And what kind of publicity have I received? * Banish any poltergeist from the Capital of Carnival. Prosper Bull: Was a poltergeist driving the guests away from the carnival? It's good that you've solved that problem! And could you mention somewhere that you are working with me? It would benefit my reputation! Record of Dance Restoring Reputation Prosper Bull: The story with the carnival has still benefited my reputation, in which your merit! The residents of Mortose now turn to me for help. They seek shelter from a poltergeist. Could you help me again? * Banish any poltergeist from the Capital of Carnival. Prosper Bull: Thanks for your help. Thanks to you, the streets of Mortose are becoming calmer. I think next year I will fund the carnival. But I would like to believe that ancient forces will never trouble the locals again! Mistakes are Not Acceptable! Melissa: Help Dancer Samba to prepare the ritual dance and free the city of terrible Ajkul. Record the movements of the dance in correct sequence. Mistakes are not allowed! * Get 3 Natural Pain from Dancer Samba. * Get 3 Pen from Dancer Samba. * Assemble the Record of Dance. ''Melissa:We can't interfere with the ancient ritual. And our help is no longer needed. Samba will complete your work. She has already started her dance. After completing the ritual, horrible Ajkul will return to its home. I hope the monster will never disturb people again. '' Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.